Electric Chapel
by eatingchocolate25
Summary: Set after the finale of series 1. Aramis finds a note on his gun telling him to go to the nearest church to the garrison at midnight.


**Chocky here. This is my first contribution to the Musketeers fandom which is honestly brilliant. The show's brilliant and so is the fandom.**

**So I need to get back into writing after having a break to revise and do exams (ew.) What I decided is to put my music on my phone on shuffle and try to get headcannons from listening to a song. This is no1 in the songfic challenge. The song is Electric Chapel by Lady Gaga. Absolutely brilliant song from her best album (Born This Way). If you haven't heard it already, do so. It's worth it.**

**Anyway on to the story. Enjoy. (BTW I do like feedback. You can inbox me on tumblr as rushiwick and I'll definitely respond to the feedback. Feedback is brilliant).**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own The Musketeers. That's the BBC's property. Electric Chapel is owned by Lady Gaga as she is the only one who can do the song justice.**

**Electric Chapel**

There was a piece of paper wrapped around the nozzle of his musket gun.

Aramis had literally no idea why there was a tiny square of folded up yellow paper wrapped around his musket but there was.

Cautiously, he unwrapped the paper. He unfolded it, making sure to do so as gently as possible to stop the delicate material from breaking before he could have a chance to read what was on the note.

"_Aramis,_

_Meet me in the chapel closest to the Musketeers' garrison at midnight._

_A."_

Aramis was confused. Of course he had an idea as to who wrote to him but why? The beautiful calligraphy was so easy to recognise; almost anyone who could read in France would be able to. Didn't they agree not to go seeking out the other person?

With a sigh Aramis realised that he had no choice but to go and find out what was going to be said. Before his midnight escapade, Aramis needed to train and possibly kill a few people who were trying to cause mayhem in France. That sounded fun.

**~0~**

When Aramis arrived at the tiny chapel closest to the garrison, he was expecting to find a dark and empty chapel. He wasn't expecting to find her there. Instead all the candles were lit, illuminating all the features of the small church. He could see the wooden pews in such clarity. Clarity that shouldn't exist at this time of day. He could see every scar the pew closest to him had suffered in the name of God. Every scratch held a story just like every scar he owned had a story itself. There weren't many pews because the church was a small one. On the altar someone had draped a white cloth with golden embroidery. He wasn't sure what was embroidered on the cloth but Aramis assumed it was probably depicting the Crucifix scene. That usually was a popular scene to embroider.

"Aramis." At the sound of his name he looked to the side. Leaning against a pillar was the Queen. Rather than wearing her usual courtly attire with all the frills and jewels, Anne was wearing a black cloak that suited Milady more than Anne. The cloak was only just concealing the swelling of her stomach. To anyone who didn't realise she was the Queen, they wouldn't realise she was with child because her bump was still small but Aramis knew well enough that she was. He also knew it was his child, a child he couldn't bring up properly because of the fact the whole affair was meant to be secret. That fact made him upset but it was necessary. Doesn't mean he couldn't enjoy the small snippets of the child's life he was going to have access to. "You came." Her hand was resting on her stomach, he noted.

"I did your majesty." He bowed down because he was in the presence of royalty. He had no choice but to show the respect she deserved.

"Thank you. I have a request for you." She stated.

"Oh."

"When my son is born, he will need to be protected from anyone who wants to hurt him. Would you become his personal guard along with the rest of the musketeers?" Although he knew she was asking him, he knew it was more of a command than a request.

"I would like to." He replied and she smiled that beautiful smile of hers. She turned around and sauntered out of the chapel through a door hidden behind the pillar she was leaning on. He didn't realise the door was there although he should have. "That was surprising." He mumbled to himself and decided to strut out of the other door of the chapel.

**~0~**

Aramis and Anne would meet in the tiny chapel often after the first time, at least twice a month. It was always at midnight and never lasted more than an hour. Yet those midnight meetings were enough for Aramis to fall in love with his Queen and her beautiful smile all over again.


End file.
